Mutalist Alad V
Controlled by the Infested and corrupted with its power, Mutalist Alad V is the boss of Eris introduced in Update 15.5. To fight him, players need to craft the Mutalist Alad V Assassinate Key with the blueprint awarded from completing the Patient Zero quest. Completing the assassination mission will award a component - Helmet, Systems or Chassis - necessary to build the Mesa Warframe. Mission Access In order to gain mission access to Mutalist Alad V, players have to acquire Mutalist Alad V Nav Coordinates as a battle pay reward from Infested Invasions, as well as a blueprint awarded from the Patient Zero quest in order to create the required key. Upon using the key, the cell will be taken to an Infested Ship on Eris where they can face Mutalist Alad V. Lore General Mutalist Alad V was once one of the Corpus board director, portrayed as a man with a deep interest with the power of the Tenno which led to his various conflicts with the opposing factions, such as capturing a warframe to complete his Zanuka Project. Ultimately, he was able to track the Infested as the source of the miraculous power of the Tenno. As a man with deep knowledge, he was able to evolve the Infested further and eventually became the first man unassociated with the Tenno to control a Warframe, albeit at the cost of his own sanity--Becoming the Infested himself. Suspicious Shipments After the events of The Hunt For Alad V, The Lotus discovered several Corpus ships that were travelling well outside usual shipping routes. These ships were heavily armored, and used several measures to keep themselves hidden from prying eyes. Suspicious about their purpose, Lotus sent the Tenno to investigate these ships and their mysterious cargo. The Tenno discovered that many of these ships contained samples of Infested tissue, heavily guarded by Corpus platoons, though some of these ships have suffered containment breaches and have been overrun with the Infested. Alad contacts the Tenno during their investigations, explaining that he disagrees with the Corpus ban on Infested Biotechology, and has decided to focus his resources on this forbidden line of research. Operation Breeding Grounds The Lotus learns that Alad's experiments have allowed the Infestation Virus to evolve, allowing it to infect and corrupt inorganic beings. Lotus also discovered that Alad has also engineered Infested Hives as a means of directing the spread of the Infested, as these hives can quickly corrupt new ships or colonies almost immediately. After hearing word of a massive Infestation outbreak near Eris, Lotus ordered the Tenno to intercept the Infested ships and destroy the hives in order to halt the outbreak, fearing that the newly evolved strain would quickly overrun the system if left unchecked. Although the Tenno succeeded in stopping the outbreak, Alad sent out one last message that mocked the Tenno's efforts, claiming that their actions have left Alad with the hardiest, most vicious strains at his disposal. Operation: Mutalist Incursions With the evolved Technocyte virus at his disposal, Alad unveiled his plan to unleash a new "Mutalist Empire," infecting Tenno, Grineer, and Corpus alike in an attempt to unify and subordinate them. At this point The Lotus believes that the Infestation has corrupted Alad's mind, describing him as the Infested itself. From there, Mutalist Infestations would periodically surface across the Solar System, and the Tenno were tasked to purge them with the help of the Corpus and the Grineer. Through the valiant and combined effort of the three factions, the Mutalist Infestations were quickly pushed back into minimum, but ultimately failed to fully exterminate the new breeds and so remained a permanent threat to the system. Patient Zero The Lotus also directed the Tenno to locate Alad-who at this point has hybridized himself with Infested tissue-and destroy his research labs. During their searches, Alad contacts the Tenno and reveals that he has another Warframe in his possession, and plans to infuse it with Infested tissue. The search continues, and as they have located his research labs, they encounter the Infested Warframe-the epitome of Alad V's Mutalist Infestation. Despite Alad V's laboratory being destroyed, he expresses no grudge towards the Tenno and instead announces his disappointment at them, remarking that this was a chance for them to redeem their past mistake. Operation: Tubemen of Regor Alad V and Nef Anyo duel for the potential cure of the Technocyte virus, which is found within Tyl Regor's ocean labs. As Alad V describes, he wishes the Tenno to obtain Tyl Regor's research before sabotaging the lab to potentially find himself a cure of the plague, to purify his Infested self and to redeem himself of his mistake. Nef Anyo, however, sees his plead to the Lotus as a threat to his position in the Corpus board and immediately broadcasts his alternate proposition to pay the Tenno to destroy Tyl Regor's lab, wanting to prevent Alad V from obtaining the cure and regain power in the board. As both sides offers the locations of the underwater laboratoriums to do their willing, the Lotus refuses to sway the Tenno into a specific choice, and it is ultimately up to themselves to decide which of the two is the lesser evil. Appearance Like the Mutalist Osprey, half of Alad is still his original self, but Infested mass has spread all over his other arm, leg, and body. No longer accompanied by his Zanuka, Alad V is forced to fend for himself with a Paracyst rifle. Arsenal 'Paracyst Rifle' Alad V often fires in short bursts that deal high damage, bypassing shields. It is capable of applying a proc, which will often deal high and fatal DoT to Tenno with low health not equipped with Antitoxin, and can also apply a proc. 'Nanite Aura' Alad V is shrouded in a swarm of nanites, slightly damaging nearby Tenno if they are too close. 'Infested Barrier' Alad V removes his collar and deploys it on the ground as a temporary cover to hide and shoot behind. Weapons with Punch Through can penetrate the barrier and damage Alad. Once he has taken enough damage, he will re-equip his collar. 'Biomass Launcher' While the Infested Barrier is active, it will periodically shoot out multiple projectiles that can deal and proc damage. 'Flare Burst' If any Tenno wander too close to Alad V when he deploys the Infested Barrier or when the Barrier is active, the Barrier will explode in a burst of flame, knocking back anyone who is too close. 'Collar Beam' Alad V removes his collar and releases a continuous electrical beam that deals very high damage at a rapid rate. If his target is out of range or behind cover or Alad has taken enough damage, he will stop the attack and reequip his collar. 'Collar Throw/Mind Control' Alad V removes his collar and throws it similarly to a Glaive at the closest Tenno. However, the collar does not bounce across surfaces, and can track and follow fleeing Tenno. If the collar connects to a Tenno, it will be forced under Alad V's will, and will automatically attack allies. The controlled Tenno is marked by an orange link to Alad, and can be rescued by damaging Alad enough. If fighting Alad V alone, the collar will explode on impact, staggering the Tenno and depleting their shields. Shields will be depleted and the Tenno will be staggered even if Rhino's Iron Skin is active, although Iron Skin will remain untouched and will still protect Rhino's health. This attack can be dodged by performing a side-roll at the last moment before the collar makes contact. For those who do not know, this can be performed by holding the button to aim down the sights, and pressing left or right and tapping the sprint/roll key. It can also be negated by a Nyx's first and third abilities. The collar will remain attached, however the affected Tenno will act as if it were an ordinary enemy under Nyx's influence. Strategy *Alad V is completely invulnerable to all types of damage while his collar is equipped. Alad V becomes vulnerable when he attempts to attack back with his collar. When another Tenno is controlled, the others should concentrate fire on Alad V while avoiding attacks from the mind-controlled Tenno. and attacks can still proc even when Alad is invulnerable, though the damage is only dealt when his collar is removed. *Throughout the battle, various Infested units will spawn in, increasing the danger level of the mission when Tar-Mutalist MOAs attempt to slow the Tenno down and Swarm-Mutalist MOAs apply nanite swarms across the area. A powerful melee weapon with Life Strike can help replenish the damage dealt by Alad V. *Mag is a great choice if you plan on fighting Alad. Her Shield Polarize ability can render Alad's shields inoperable. *Try not to have weapons too powerful as you could wipe out your team very quickly if you become controlled by Alad. Notes *Mutalist Alad V has twice the armor and over twice the health of his previous non-Infested self. *Occasionally, Grineer troops will invade during the mission, gradually taking over the Infested presence and even assisting in fighting against Alad V, though they will still remain hostile to any Tenno. *Alad V can mind control Specters, which are arguably a less dangerous threat than fellow players. Bugs *After Alad V's mind control, players may fall through the map upon recovery. *Occasionally after spawning, he may stand still and become non-hostile, refusing to remove his collar, thus making him invincible until the mission is restarted. *When Alad V Spawns there is a chance your screen will go very dark, however, falling out of the map seems to fix it. *If you are mind controlled while reviving an ally, the ally will continue to be revived, regardless of you being there. *If you kill him while a player is mind controlled, it may be impossible for the player to move/shoot until the end of the mission (Logged as fixed in patch 15.10.1, pending testing). * Upon death, a mind control beam may be linked between players while no one is actually mind controlled. *When viewed outside of his own Codex entry (Ex. Boiler) Alad V will not have his headgear. Trivia *Alad V is the first boss to become Infested. *Despite his radically altered form, he still possesses the same mod drops as his original self. *Like the Specter, when Alad V controls a players Warframe, their energy color will be bright cyan for both their Warframe, Abilities and their Weapons. *Much like his uninfested self during the Gradivus Dilemma, Mutalist Alad V set up a forum account that he uses to argue with Nef Anyo as part of Operation: Tubemen of Regor. Media NewMutalist zpsfa9a8928.png Warframe1372.jpg|Mutalist Alad V Codex InfestedAladV.png Mutalist Alad V.jpg|Mutalist Alad V during an in-game cutscene wielding his Paracyst. Warframe Shorts - ALAD V BUGS OUT Category:Corpus Category:Enemies Category:Infested Category:Update 15 Category:Boss Category:Characters Category:Mutalist